Custody Case of Hadrian AC Potter-Black
by Callisto C Vasile - Evans
Summary: Harry is abandoned at the Dursleys by APWB Dumbledore after his failed coup against the balanced Wizengamot of Wizarding Britain. After tireless efforts of Severus Prince and Sebestyen Marvolo Slytherin (also known as Tom M Riddle) to find the child. Will they obtain custody? Will they keep Harry out of Dumbledore's dark plans?
1. Chapter 1 - Custody case

**By Callisto Crina Vasile - Evans**

 **Summary:**

 **Harry is abandoned at the Dursleys by APWB Dumbledore after his failed coup against the balanced Wizengamot of Wizarding Britain. After tireless efforts of Severus Prince and Sebestyen Marvolo Slytherin (also known as Tom M Riddle) to find the child. We follow the resulting custody court case.**

A/N: This my first fanfiction, so please be gentle. I appreciate any constructive criticism and possible offers for a Beta. Thanks.

Obligatory Disclaimer: All recognisable HP characters/situations are credited to J. and co.

In the Wizengamot Central Room, affectionately known as the small hall, a sea of people gathered for the custody case of the decade. Every member dressed in robes of various cuts, displaying house colours with breast area embroidered symbols of house sigils, faction involvement and positions. House sigil was emblazoned on the right side of the robe within circles. Faction involvement is signified by a heptagram star, on the left side, three points coloured by faction involvement, two for creature blood and two for core magic alignment of seat holder. White, Grey and Black for core alignment, Burgundy (dark), Midnight Blue (neutral), Forest Green (creature), Maroon (squib), Amber (muggle born) and Brown (enlightened muggle). Followed by a triangle badge under the star, displaying listed position in government or professions (such as healer, educator etc). The seats arranged in a tiered three- quarter circle arrangement divided into six segments; for the Ministry representatives, representative of the Squip,Muggle-born and Enlightened Muggles, Light, Neutral, Dark and Creature Representative.

All but the ministry representative had equal voting power and involvement in cases and governmental decisions in total. The ministerial representatives were there on an advisory capacity with a partial voting power. Each section contained twenty-five seats in availability, not all in use. Polished Oak seats with Dragonskin leather cushions coloured according to house colours and emblazoned with the seat owners sigil. The head of factions seated in the central seat of the first row with more intricate designs adorning the border, with the faction aide and coordinators seated either side. Hereditary seats immediately behind and the voted representatives at the back. Hereditary seats are ordered by house age with the founding eight ancient families first. The final quarter of the room includedana audience area, prosecution and defendant box. The Wizagamout leaders platformed chair was immediate left of the audience, directly opposite the entrance point, with the court scribe, communication aides seated behind. As the warning bell sounded, the Wizengamot members and those involved in todays case proceeded to take their positions as directed by the aides and Aurors. As the second warning bells rung, the large oak doors were closed, sealing the rooms physically and magically from the rest of the magical world. A regal dressed severe women in her early 60's waiting for silence before proceeding.

The Wizengamot head stood, lightly dusting the creases in her plum robes with gold edging, her triangle badge on her left showing a thrown with a crowned golden W with a scepter placed upon it and Hecate's paired touches a blaze in the background. "Shall we get started today Lords and Ladies? Very well. Today, on October the first 1983 calling forth the 60th meeting of this year. I, as Regent Augusta Longbottom will be presiding over as the senior member, after the failed coup of Albus PWB Dumbledore. Faction heads are Madame Amelia Bones of the Light, Lord Cyrus Greengrass of the Neutral, Lord Lucius Malfoy as the Dark and King Aki Ragnok III representing the Creatures and Sir Nicholas Dorian Malfoy representing the Squib, Muggle-Born and Enlightened Muggles Alliance. Wizengamot Scribe will be Heir Charles Emory Abbott, Aurors stationed include Alastor Magne Moody, Rufus John Scrimgeour, and trainee Peter James Dawlish."

She paused, turning to address the group residing in the gallery for non-members. " Lord Sebestyen Thomas Marvolo Hyas Gaunt - Slytherin and Heir Severus Tobias Auer - Prince, would you like me to introduce your case or would your Lawyer?"

"If you do not mind Chief Longbottom, we would prefer if the Family Welfare Department opened the case. Our Lawyer, Mr Alexis Malfoy shall add to the discussion as appropriate." Lord Slytherin responded politely, moving his hand to gently support his lover against him.

"Very Well, Mrs Greengrass as head of the FWD you may proceed by introducing this case." The witch conceded.

"Thank you Chief Longbottom. Today is an emergency custody hearing regarding Hadrian Aster Charlus Potter - Black, known as Harry James Potter. Son of Lord James Charlus Potter, Sirius III Orion Black and Lady Lillian Mae Potter nee Evans. Complex circumstances of the case Lord Slytherin and Heir Auer - Prince request joint permanent custody in direct opposition to the standard sponsored foster care system. Mr Malfoy can you outline circumstances of why your clients are opposing the standard procedure of the Ministry relating to foundlings and orphans."

"Lords and Ladies, Lady Potter being deeply concerned by her husband and friends association with Albus Dumbledore's schemes attempted to protect her child. She realised and often discussed his obsession with controlling children of old blood families, especially her son. She communicated in secret with Severus Auer - Prince and trusted goblin advisors to set up a backup plan. In case of Albus used excessive coercion or force on her to abandon him or interfered with the custody of her son, permanent custody would be given to my client in accordian to pre-existing goblin contract."

"Before the birth of her son, she had a goblin contract written to ensure that she will be the only one responsible for the care of Harry Potter - Black. As his fathers' involvement with the Order of the Phoenix rebellion group left the family group vulnerable. Using this contract, she ensured that certain circumstances occur everyone including her would lose the right to custody except Severus Auer - chain of contracts were written with the consent of her partner and in accordance with protection laws of ancient foundling bloodlines. As Lady Potters bloodline precedes Lord Potters and Blacks."

"It is hidden and restricted knowledge but Lady Potter nee Evan belonged to a re-emerging squib line of Evans, which joined with the final direct line of Emrys line around four centuries ago. The previous seven generations of Evans have been considered specialist muggles after a blood curse was enacted by Karl O'Donnell under the orders of Maria Theresa Walburga of house Habsburg. In retaliation for their aid in attempting to rid Transylvania of Habsburg rule. The family was involved in inciting rebellion in Transylvania, aiding rebels both Ancient Wizarding Families and The Royal Vampire Citadel. To this day they are afforded the protection of Friend of the Royal Vampire ruling family and Goblin nation. I believed I have introduced the background of the case sufficiently. I understand the child in question should be delivered soon, perhaps it is time for the Wizengamot to rest to view evidence of Dumbledore's involvement in the abandonment of Heir Potter - Black. Including memories, Gringotts certificates of health for both Lady Potter (dated a month prior to abandonment), Heir Potter - Black, financial and warding reports relating to the case. Mrs Greengrass will you allow my clients to reunite and consol the boy during recess and immediate to his arrival" Alexis requested as he signaled his aide to hand over the memories and evidence to Auror Moody for safe keeping.

"I have no issue with this considering that Severus Auer - Prince is a listed godfather and Mediwizard. Mrs Greengrass is this acceptable?" Chief Longbottom remarked to the body.

A red folded memo appeared in front of the middle-aged women while she was considering her answer. "Chief Longbottom and Mr Malfoy, as head of the FWD, I have no problems with this proposal. Auror Trainee Dawlish will you escort Heir Potter- Black and Mrs Rhea Ogden into the session."

Moments later a young woman of around twenty walked in, cradling a sniffling shaking boy dressed in rags. Many bruises of varying stages of healing littered his exposed forearms, lower legs and face. "Apologies Mrs Greengrass, there were complications so we were unable to follow standard court record and treatment procedure at St Mungo's. Healer Davis has been contacted, he will carry out at court record and treatment live after a rest with the aid of Heir Auer Prince. He said to set up some privacy measures to not interfere with treatment." The girl approached the visitors' gallery, rubbing the boys back gently "Hadrian do you know this man before me? This is importance Hadrian, think carefully."

The shaking boy turned slowly, lifting his head slightly allowing the bruises on his neck to be seen perfectly. "Uncle Sevvie" he said quietly, Severus launched himself forward to take the boy from the awkward ministry worker. Sitting down with Hadrian gently cradled in his lap, " I am sorry Hadrian, I wish they found you earlier. Can you be a big boy for us, Healer Davis is going to arrive and we will have to treat you infront of an audience?

The shaking boy nodded hesitantly, Severus retrieved a handkerchief from his partners hand. Gently wiping Hadrian's face of tears, "We will clean and heal you shortly, I promise. Hadrian will you let me put a warming and cushioning charm on you to ease to pain?"

"Yes, Sev." with that the Chief Witch signalled for the factions to leave to the viewing room where evidence could be seen privately in a time bubble.

31/1/2018


	2. Chapter 2 - Healer Davies

**Chapter 2 - Healer Davis**

A/N: This my first fanfiction, so please be gentle. I appreciate any constructive criticism and possible offers for a Beta. Thanks.

Obligatory Disclaimer: All recognisable HP characters/situations are credited to J. and co.

Chief Longbottom re-entered the room, guiding Healer Davis to a table set up to treat Hadrian in the middle of the courtroom. Dawlish levitated in a Healers equipment, potions and equipment required for court recorded health record. The remaining Wizengamot members moved to there respective seats after reviewing evidence of the events surrounding the child's abandonment. Sorry for the delay, I was really struggling with how to include memory and other evidence given to the court in this chapter. For now, I have decided it would be better to wait before using them. I have one long chapter as an apology, with a smaller chapter to follow. Enjoy!

" Restarting the 70th session of the Wizengamot Council in the year 1983. For the record, a rest of 30 minutes has occurred in order to review vital evidence. A time bubble with the ratio of one hour in ten minutes was used, total three hours was used to view memories and reports. The child in question, known Heir Potter - Black was retrieved and arrived 20 minutes ago, the delay meant St Mungo's was unable to do a full court reporting of injuries and treatment. So Healer Davis, with the assistance of Mediwizard Severus Auer- Prince, will carry it out live. Partial privacy wards will be erected by live photos and the reports will be delivered to every member instantaneously. Mrs Greengrass has noted the child positively recognized his godfather without any inferring. Members should refrain any commenting or questioning of evidence until the end, Healer Davis you may proceed. "

Healer Davis motioned Severus to carry the child over to the table, Severus rose and proceeded to carry Hadrian toward the table. Setting his bag on a bag on the nearby table, he gave the small boys hand a reassuring squeeze.

" Live court medical recording of Hadrian Aster Potter- Black on the 1st of October 1983, for special custody case in front of the Wizengamot. Privacy charms used to disrupted patients hearing and view of the Wizengamot, with the members of the Wizengamot unable to see during times when the patient is undressed. Mrs Greengrass and Miss Ogden on the healer side of the scene in accordance with professional procedure. We will start with a basic blood and charms identification of the patient, listing three previous generations. Then we will run a familial magic test showing the strongest five magics shown as the patient has three blood parents. Then we will move onto a full physical and treatment and finally a display of latent talent pertaining to the case."

He paused to prepare the parchment for the first tests " Severus would you request Hadrian to allow use to take seven drop of blood for the heritage test and a vial for the familial magic test."

"Hadrian will you let me take some blood, I will numb your upper arm and use a needle to take a small vial of blood. I will then collect blood drops and heal you, okay?" He said gently.

" Yes, Unca Sev" Hadrian answered nervously pulling at his t-shirt, while Severus took his hand to collect the required blood. Using antiseptic charm on the wound before healing it.

" Patient has provided blood needed, sample vial for familial magic test has been poured into the Helios Nickon genia potion and given 30 minutes to develop. Seven blood drops have been placed on parchment that has been soaked in heritage potion provided by the Ragnoks of Gringott, Goblin Nation. Parchment has developed in ten sections, confirming the full name of the patient as Hadrian Aster Charlus Potter - Black and Birthdate 31 July 1980 at 23:23. Parchment confirms two birth parents, Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lillian Mae Potter nee Evans. With a Blood adoption by Sirius III Orion Black, the test indicates blood was cursed and adoption was done under coercion. Grandparents and Great- Grandparents listed confirm birth and heritage documents available in the ministry records. The test also indicates Evans Family line was cursed." Suddenly 100 copies of results were floating into the air and settled in front of every person involved in the case. Healer Davis paused for a moment and continued by waving his wand in complicated patterns will muttering incantations under his breath. " Charm based heritage test was not originally obscured, a charm blocking general quick identifiers have been placed roughly three months ago. Placed by Albus PWB Dumbledore. Mrs Greengrass will you allow initial testing for harmful cursors, concealing and controlling charms and a goblin full potion,ritual,personage wards and block test to occur."

"Under the circumstances yes, King Ragnok can you call a representative of your nation to aid us. They will have to do a standard oath of professional handling against conflict of interest of the case. This is required as the patient is part of the friend of Goblin nation" Mrs Greengrass clarified.

Almost instantaneously a young goblin appeared levitating an assortment of instruments including an emerald encrusted goblin made ritual knife. " I am Griphook, Goblin specialist in testing clients for charms, curses, potions, personage warding, ritual history and magical blocks. As a member of the brotherhood, I will take an oath to test in an impartial manner and not to interfere in the case at the moment. As the child is a friend of the Goblin Nation we reserve the right to hold records of this session to use for the future. In case we believe Goblin Justice will need to be indicted. Ironclaw the Advisor for the Emrys line, King Ragnok and Crown King Aurel Tepes of the Royal Vampires and Head of the ruling Vampire Council will want copies also. Chief Longbottom will you oblige us?". As with a majority of Goblins, they conducted their business in a cold, efficient and a no-nonsense manner.

"Yes Griphook, We will observe the status of the Evans family in both the Goblin and Vampire Nation. Proceed with your testing "

The goblin carried out a variety of testing in the background, Harry was shifting obviously running out of patience. Severus laid a hand on Harry's back rubbing in a circular motion to calm him down. "Miss Ogden, could you please pass the bag placed on the table near you?"

Miss Ogden nodded and awkwardly handed over a small messenger bag, Severus opened the bag retrieving a small silver - black fox-shaped plushy, identical to Lily's animagus form. " Eirian Bushtail" Harry whispered while waving his hands in the direction of their toy. "Did you know your mother was very clever, she left me some of your friends." Severus turned to Healer Davis "Davis, I think it would be a good idea to feed harry before the physical. I bought some milk and crackers as they would be easy on his stomach. Is that okay?".

"Since Griphook hooks test will take a while, I think feeding the patient will keep him calm enough for the rest of the session." He smiled down at Harry while speaking to Severus. Severus lifted a magically adapted sippy cup from his bag and carefully hand it to Harry, gently supporting the bottom of the cup while Harry drank. It was obvious Harry was a little too weak to grip it properly. While the boy was finishing the drink, Severus moved a table close to the bed and removed several items from the bag. A set of wizarding robes, set of muggle wear, shoes, a large blanket and small medical bag.

Healer Davis curiously looked at the array of items, particularly curious about the magic he could sense from the blanket. He said quietly "Is that a Sucia blanket? St Mungos is interested in getting them approved for use in the Paediatrics and Janus Thickery Wards. A colleague in France says that they are really popular in Europe and that they have only just being resold." He reached over examining the magic ambiance, the sheepskin side was soft with a scent that reminded him of mountain forests and dew. On the reverse was patch blanket, with squares of white linen with intricate midnight blue embroidery, obviously the families personal pattern. Other patches were dark blue with either magical animals, picture versions of the plushies on display ( Stag, Fox, Wolf, Irish Wolfhound, Snake and Jaguar) and finally, squares had been prepared for the family crest to indicate his was beyond obvious that Severus' family considered the boys there and had already been involved in making the blanket.

Severus raised an eyebrow "Yes, it is. My Grandmothers family are an ancient family from Transylvania, living on the edge of the Carpathian mountains close to the Citadel. Their talent is unique and rare, imbuing lifelong protective, calming and environment magics into the fibers. Interesting history, she was the only surviving member of the mainline, the cadet branch saw to usurp their position. The cadet branch (moarte cârpă) specialised to talent to imbue undetectable poison and compulsions into fibers, working alongside the assassins guild. My Grandmother sought sanctuary in the woodlands near the Prince estate near the Black Forest, her talents are incredibly hard to master. My sister has been able to master the talent just before graduation, so we have been able to start reselling them.

We have recently developed so more protective potion and magic into the cloths. My Grandmother was able to weave in a potion to reduce nightmare and some temporary magic to encourage the Evans magical healing talents. Dumbledore managed to sneak selling restrictions within the British Isles, we are only to sell privately to families. My family would be happy to do business with St Mungo's once the restrictions are lifted. I will send some information on what we can make and I will also include to new medical potions and improvements that we have been able to pass through the ICW for the last two decades. St Mungo's is suffering due to the dark family restrictive business acts he snuck in ". Severus explained, as the child slowly ate cracker pieces from his hand.

"St Mungo's would be gratefull for the information on all subjects, could you send forward the notes the local ICW office, Wizengamot advisor, Medical and Potioneers Guild have on all the potions and Sucia items. Perhaps Madam Longbottom will listen to a petition to look over the restriction during the meeting in a week. I assume the empty squares you are hoping to fill with family shields and mottos of Hadrian's heritage."

" Indeed. My family has close ties with Lillian's, both in our ancient and most recent history. My grandmother was able to save the items belonging to her line, they spoke of the Evan's frequently in the Lords' diaries. It really is a small world, haha." Severus attention was suddenly pulled to Harry fidgeting " We will do the physical soon, you will have to stay strong and be patient Hadrian. Then you can go to sleep, okay.". The boy shyly nodded while wrapping his finger around one of Severus'. " Even if they deny our guardianship the items will be always his, the blanket cannot be damaged with malicious intent, he can call it to him from the other side of the planet. All the magical will only start to wane after four decades." Davis could only admire the tenacity of the family, to create something for the boy that would always be his, it would probably be worth close to 100 galleons with all the features added to it.

"Potion Master Snape, Healer Davis, Head Mrs Greengrass and Chief Longbottom the goblin testing is complete. The results are conclusive, Mr Dumbledore used every magic at his disposal to control and hide the child. I believe Potters and their friends will yield similar results to lesser results. We will need to ask Ambassador Vesna Kovač to explain the Crown King's gift to the child and explain how it was the only reason we were able to find him. I will compile and distribute the evidence for viewing, while the healers start the physical." As he finished, with a click of his fingers, the files duplicated and dispersed among the Wizengamot members.

"Thank you, Griphook. As a newborn, the child was brought before the Tepes Citadel Blood Priest, for a blessings ritual. During which the child's back is basically magically tattooed with runes and vampiric symbols, with the King's blood as ink. The tattoo appears as a faded birthmark until vampire magic or the child's magic brings it to the surface. I can aid the child to make it appear but it would have to come under a complete oath. The tattoo not only for symbolic blessing but are underlines with blood protection runes which are difficult to distort with Wizard magic. We had been made aware of the escalating situation but as said previously, as we were helping prepare an exit route, Ms Evans - Potter stopped contact.

We believe when Sirius did the adoption the position was tainted with at least Dragons blood, Dumbledore's extensive research on Dragons blood must have been combined with Charlemagne Fitzroy documentation on blood blessings. We believe he controlled the tainted blood in order for it to erode and disrupt the chain of protection. Although we were notified immediately six months ago, his mother's one has weakened severely two weeks after. Dumbledore wasn't aware that Petunia Dursley has a blessing despite her detached core, he is under the impression that she is adopted. We monitored her's out of suspicion and occasionally recorded interaction with tendrils of magical with a partial vampire signature. This occurred two days ago, we notified the Goblins immediately. This is how we could see around the masses of obscuring, scurrying and malicious wards." Vesna explained with a sigh as he pulled his hand through his hair and readjusted his robes. Attempting to hide his anger and distress over the situation. He helped bring forward the tattoo, it turned from flesh-colour to raised pattern in blood red. Mrs Greengrass took a picture of the mark as evidence, their was a obvious, erosion in the rune circle and damage to the vampiric symbols.

" Continuation of the court-mandated physical health exam of the patient known as Harry James Potter. Official name Hadrian Aster Charlus Potter-Black, Birth 31st July 1980. Physical appearance, the patient is obviously weak, he is currently dressed in an oversized orange t-shirt, grey shorts and socks. All items are sized for a larger toddler, clothes are dirty, wrinkled and holey in appearance. The child is wearing no shoes or any outerwear appropriate for the weather. The child is wearing a muggle nappy, which is clean but sores on top of shorts indicate that he was rarely changed. Miss Ogden, was he changed by his aunt before you left? Heir Prince do you know if he reached the toilet trained milestone already?"

"For the record, when it became obvious that the consequences of their actions towards the child could be prosecuted by us even though they were squib/muggles. Mrs Dursley dragged the child in from outside and begrudging changed the child. She attempted to hide sore with muggle concealing makeup but I intervened. She was unable to provide us with outerwear or shoes and refused to give up a small baby blanket with his initials on it because her child wanted it. Auror Smith was able to transcribe the memory of the child's extraction, they will be distributed with the physical exam results." She cleared her throat, indicating to Severus he could answer his question, " Hadrian reached that milestone just over a year ago, he was an active and independent-minded child from the letters I received. She wrote that he often attempted to dress himself and hated going to the bathroom supervised."

"We can only conclude the relatives did not want to deal with the child. After removing the child's clothing, we can see indications of neglect and abuse. Spider bites suggest the child was kept in a small dark damp place, perhaps a cupboard where spiders where reside. Auror reports should be able to confirm as such. The boy shows bruising and sores that indicate that he might have been strapped down to his makeshift crib for days at a time. Overlaying bruises in neck,face, stomach indicate a beating and attempted strangulation. Muscle swelling on shoulders indicate pulling the child roughly and recently dislocation of the should. Standard spellwork indicates the child is underweight, malnourished and dehydrated. Mediwizard Prince provided basic sustenance, crackers, and milk before examination as the child had not eaten in more than 24 hours. The condition of the child has obviously deteriorated as a direct result of forced abandonment. Patients behavior indicates a severe reactionary response of previous caretakers to sounds, complaint or actions of the child. Eye movements indicate worsening eyesight. Slow and uncertain movements indicate weakening and muscle mass loss. " Healer Davis paused as he once again moved his wand in increasing intricate patterns muttering incantations.

"Internal scans indicate; damage to the larynx, breakages of three ribs, fracture of others, deep bruising of the right shoulder, abdomen muscles, fracture of the femur and three broken fingers on his right hand. Scans also indicate; developing anemia, vitamin deficiency and starting to lose of bone mass. Scans are conclusive that these injuries where as a result of neglect and abuse at the hand of his relatives. No injuries indicate prior abuse before abandonment. This concludes the complete physical examination." At that moment the quill stopped writing and the page settled onto the table, the final piece of parchment was signed by the Healer Davis, Mrs Greengrass, Chief Longbottom and Miss Ogden. Once again the evidence was copied and distributed to the Wizengamot.

"We will now proceed with a short recess of twenty minutes in the time bubbles, while the child is treated by both the healer and goblins. Afterwards, Lord Slytherin and Heir Lord Prince ask to allow the show of ancient bloodline talent to aid their case. When we reconvene the floor will be open for questions and debate of this case. Mr Griphook and Healer Davis, you are welcome to utilize the side room and a 1:5 time bubble for treatment of the patient." The Wizengamot proceed into the time bubble set up. Lord Slytherin, Mr Malfoy, Auror Moody joined the others in the small adjoining room.


	3. Chapter 3 - Treatment and Alexis'

**Chapter 3 - Treatment and Alexis' Strategy**

A/N: This my first fanfiction, so please be gentle. I appreciate any constructive criticism and possible offers for a Beta. Thanks.

I also noticed that I missed out that the Colour indicating that a person belongs to the Light Faction of the Wizengamot is Teal.

Obligatory Disclaimer: All recognisable HP characters/situations are credited to J. and co.

"We will now proceed with a short recess of twenty minutes in the time bubbles, while the child is treated by both the healer and goblins. Afterward, Lord Slytherin and Heir Lord Prince ask to allow the show of ancient bloodline talent to aid their case. When we reconvene the floor will be open for questions and debate of this case. Mr Griphook and Healer Davis, you are welcome to utilize the side room and a 1:5 time bubble for treatment of the patient." The Wizengamot proceed into the time bubble set up. Lord Slytherin, Mr Malfoy, Auror Moody joined the others in the small adjoining room.

"Tansy" a tall house elf popped up dressed in a dark green blouse and black skirt. "What can Tansy do for Master and Guests".

"Can you retrieve some sandwiches, snack and a variety of beverages for guests. Severus would like some of his advanced pediatric potions."

"Yes Master"

A moment later the elf return with another elf with the supplies, " Thank you Tansy and Sage, go back to your duties. We will see you later." Lord Slytherin said sincerely. "Severus, Healer Lenus Davis are there any injuries that we cannot treat immediately?"

"Unfortunately as Hadrian is required to be awake, we will not be able to use skelly - gro or sleep aid potions, we will have to just stabilise the bones and use magical splints until later. We can also start him on the anti-inflammatory, immune system booster, stomach soother, child nutrition potion right now. As this time bubble gives use 100 minutes in a 20 minute time frame, we can go basic treatment than Griphook can do the basic breaking of blocks and purge ritual. Tomorrow Hadrian will have to come to the hospital for remaining treatment, followed by a session with the Goblins and finally than a session with a mind healer. As is the procedure in the first 36 hours of handover, even if the case is not resolved today, Severus has a right to accompany Hadrian to these appointments." Severus gently coaxed the child to swallow the potions feed to him, while Sebestyen retrieved a cup of warm strawberry milk to wash down the aftertaste. "Hadrian, would you like some strawberry milk, you have done very well taking Severus' potions. Stay still as you can while Healer sets and stabilizes your injuries. You will feel a little bit of pain, sudden heat, tingling and then it will just be a dull ache. I promise we will give you some strong pain medication later." He paused gently carding his hand through Hadrian's locks while talking to the weary child. "would you like to sit in my lap while Severus and Healer Davis treat you?"

The toddler looked unsurely at Severus, who smiled and nodded reassuringly, Hadrian copied the motion. Sebestyen sat down on the sofa with Hadrian lightly pressed against him as Severus held his hand distracting him. Occasionally flinching when his bone where set, grimacing with pain and uncomfortable. Hadrian was laid face first down on the sofa will burn and sore cream was used on his body. Once the boy was treated and clean, Severus retrieved two outfits; muggle polo neck and jeans with trainers or shirt, trousers and robes. "Hadrian what would you prefer to wear?" Severus questioned softly, The toddler unsurely reached out feeling the material, he settled on the robes and boots combination.

Hadrian finally picked out dark blue robes running his fingers over embroidered sleeves with silver, gold, bronze animals. Sebestyen carefully placed and fastened the robe on the small boy. Severus wrapped the blanket around the boy and used his wand to use a cushioning charm around Harry's healing injury. His partner maneuvering Harry so he lay across their laps for the remainder of the time session before the case restarted. "Alexis do we need to review any strategies, how shall we handle the talent showcase " Sebestyen enquired.

" We are aware his major talents will be beast speaking, healing, parseltongue, he could possibly have mind talents but those do not manifest until magic matures more," Alexis mentioned.

"Will it harm our case showcasing parseltongue, the brainwashing Dumbledore did concerning that talent alone. Perhaps we should provide a small translation of Salazar Slytherin's Parseltongue Grimoire?"

" Yes, That will be good, my cousin has viewed this, perhaps the excerpts about warding, protective magic and healing will suffice." Alexis knew if the focused on key point would be best as overloading with information would not help their case. " Choose excerpts which are easy for the common Wizard to understand, leave out anything highly specialised. Luckily to secrecy out means they cannot steal any knowledge we display."

"That is a good idea, the healing specifically as the Evans talent is a good foundation, Slytherin blood only add to it." He called Tansy " Could you retrieve the translation of Salazar Parseltongue Grimoire, the one written on truth paper and the comments from the Parseltongue Master Shuman, America and Master Vasuki, India."

Sebestyen turned to Alexis " I had them review certain chapters which are not considered family secret, their commentary on the translation and original are moderate and modern but underline the importance of the magic. They also discuss the difference between parseltongue families in these regions. They are part of a team of ten of us creating a textbook in the arts to dissuade all the bad propaganda."

"That should be appropriate, we can get Unspeakable Head Rookwood to verify the paper and he did sign off on your book concept. Beastmaster Idris Griffin will bring in a Storm Phoenix, Young Abraxan and a Kneasel, this should display that the talent works with magical animals with different affinities etc. Parseltongue he will just tell Nagini not to feed on the mouse on the table until commanded. We have twenty minutes to go over strategy left.

Soon a warning bell rung, notifying that the charm would dissipate shortly and the session would restart. Severus gently woke the toddler by carding his fingers through the boy short curls while rubbing his back. Sebestyen leaned over and said softly in parseltongue "Time to get up little snake, we need you to show all your talents. Just listen to our requests, do not be scared Severus and I will be there." Once the boys green eyes were fully open he moved his hand and laid it on Sebestyen cheek "Home, soon?"

"Soon, we will do all we can to take you home. Would you like to meet my friend, Nagini?"

"Sssnake, Naggi" It was obvious Lily had told Harry stories of him and Severus, including Nagini and her sarcastic disposition. Sebestyen pulled back his sleeve to show a dark green tattoo outline of a snake, whispering an incantation in parseltongue. The tattoo lifted from to skin solidifying into a shrunken form of Nagini. It his excitement Harry was squirming while reaching out for her "Grow, Naggi", slowly the snake lengthen and fattened until her body was sister than Sebestyen's arm. Sebestyen petted the snake's head, hoping the child wouldn't be put off by her enormous size.

"Hello Snakeling" she slithered so her head and body were laid over his broad shoulders, "Master, why did you bring me, Surely you do not need me to hunt for rats."

" No Nagini, we need you to demonstrate the little snake's talents, when the custody case restarts follow Harry's commands. You will not eat the conjured rat until Harry says so."

" For a deer and a bath, I will listen to brainless hatching." Moving her head side to side to get a better look at the child.

" Fine, but the boy is Salazar's kin. So behave. " He waggled his finger warningly at the sarcastic creature.

Alexis interrupted the family " It's time, the talent display should not take long, the discussion shall take a while. I will ask them to ask for Harry's opinion on your custody before the discussion. I do not think he will be able to stay awake much longer." The tall blond man held the door open allowing the group to re - enter the courtroom.


	4. Chapter 4 - Talents

**Chapter 4 - Talents**

" Session has been reconvened, Mr Malfoy will aid a showcase on ancient bloodline talents of the child and how Heir Lord Prince and his partner Lord Slytherin would best aid training. Shall we start with the demonstration, Auror Scrimgeour allow Beast Master Griffin entrance into the room". The Auror in question pulled the large oak doors in, a rugged looking man with dirty blonde walked in with an Abraxan foal on the rein, a white kneazle following in. The foal took one look at the Auror and attempted to eat the sleeves of the should of the robes. Griffin rolled his eyes and make clicking sounds, "Maynard, Aurors' are not food. Stop being so stubborn and greet the little boy in the stands". The reins were released and Maynard stubbornly stood in front of the chief stand then turning to be eye level to Lord Slytherin in the guest box. Eyeing Nagini wearily, Hadrian suddenly whipped a hand out to pat the foal face. The foal grunted at Lord Slytherin but allowed the petting as Hadrian clicked at him.

" Hello Hadrian, Will you tell my stubborn Abraxan foal Maynard to go to his pen. You might want to tell him not to be mean to your friend." Lord Slytherin snorted at this comment, stepping down to the courtroom floor so Hadrian could take the reins. After a short while ago of rubbing the foal head behind the ears. The horse wings stretched out and Harry laid his hand on the horse head and chastised the horse in whispers. Soon the horse followed Sebestyen (carrying Harry) to the pen.

"While Mr Potter-Black is too young to show any beast speak between minds similar to that seen in familiar-wizard bond. He is able to calm and persuade the foal, with his innate ability. Maynard comes from a family of Abraxan that refuse to serve with people who do not show an innate talent. He is incredibly aggressive, stubborn and even mutinous when instructed by a non-beast speaker. I believe Lord Slytherin being around to boy because he has an animal related talent, although Maynard has some interesting views on loving that snakes. Apparently, the snake is too sarcastic to be acting like a mother hen ". Griffin spoke in clear Welsh accent, addressing the Chief of the Wizengamot.

" If it helps Nagini thinks that I do not know what a deer is. Says she doesn't want a stubborn horse, the meat would be too rough and the feathers will make her grow wings. She also goading him about being startled by a mouse". Lord Slytherin supplied with general amusement.

"We will move onto to an animal with strong latent magical at its command. I suggested you use sticking charms on your paperwork. Thor has always loved making an entrance, Severus perhaps you can call Levene also, between them they can demonstrate the skills despite the boy core magic affinity. Thor was previously bonded to a blood and soul mage and Levene serves neutral-dark members of the Prince household. "

Both called their Phoenixes, Levene appear in a grey flash of lightning gently stirring a calm breeze. Thor appeared in a flash of thunder and lightning, bring up a sudden shock of strong winds. Enough for Nagini to wrap her body tightly around Sebestyen & Hadrian, so she was not dislodged. Levene had previously delivered emergency messages, often singing lullabies. Levene perched on the opposite shoulder to Nagini, nipped at the tail that threatened to dislodge her.

" I think if Hadrian can persuade the two to give either some tears, a feather or a song. Will be enough to determine latent talent." The beast speaker smiled at the boy before turning to a commotion where Thor was attempting to sit on Scrimgeour head and finish Maynard's work. " Thor stop terrorizing people, I know he is a light wizard but he is not a threat." The bird squeaked indignantly and flew to the beastmaster, tugging at the long dirty blonde hair roughly. " Hadrian first held his hand out to Thor, he allowed his magic to be visible on this hand, the bird moved. Thus allowing the toddler to stroke his feathers. The bird thrilled shortly obviously commanding the boy to rub him In a certain spot, as a reward Thor retrieved a greenish silver tail feather. Levene then took center stage next, thrilling softly at the boy, who giggled " Song please, Leveee". The dark green-black Phoenix complied with a soft Lullaby.

" Again, he's magical maturation stages means mind speak as a conversation is not possible. But he is acting and responding to both of them using his instincts and innate ability. You would have to be able to speak with Thor or be bonded to know that he needs to see and taste personal magic threads, also to know when he is ready for contact. Extreme light magic can interfere with storm Phoenix powers. The bird can be left uncomfortable build of static energy from light magic which can only be soothed by dark magic or a severe storm bringing. Which in Thor's case could have brought down a wall of the room at least, as well as wards. This is why storm Phoenix's have magical core affinity. Although I am a light-neutral core, Thor tolerates me because I can speak to him and he has felt my magic. Which I keep from enveloping and feeling him out, as instinctual magic does. Levene must be known to the child as she seems to be singing the family lullaby." As an afterthought, he addressed Severus.

" Severus, what level of interaction and communication have you heard about between Hadrian, his parents and relatives?".

" I know the Gryffindor line in him have an affinity to large magical animals and light Phoenixes. The Black line has an affinity for cat and dog animagus and minor communication skills with them. Lily and her father have been able to call Levene and have a companion bond with her. Levene flashed me in instinctively and in secret to treat the boy. She did attempt to find him after abandonment but received singed tail feathers after a burst from Dumbledore Phoenix wards. I also know she developed a Lullaby for him, I know she sang to Lily on rare occasions in an attempt to undo the damage Dumbledore left. This was after he found out about the initial goblin aiding her. Lily told me that Hadrian had soothed Lupin's wolf side when it surfaced in the argument with Dumbledore. Both Lupin and Lily were more resistant to Dumbledore's tactics of controlling them." Severus divulged, the other members of the Wizengamot showed varied reactions from meaningful glances, shock or impassive.

While Severus spoke, Griffin and Levene noticed the havoc Thor was seeking. When it got so bad the bird was attempting to remove a wig of Lord Doge's head, revealing a balding spot. Levene swooped down on him, swatting the Phoenix over the head and telling Griffin to dismiss the bird. "Go home Thor and take Maynard with you, cannot even behave for ten minutes," he said in an annoyed huff. " Definitely innate talent, we can assume that he will be a grade 1 Master, a true beast mage. Especially with so many blood links to ancient talented lines, also his exposure at an early age will help develop the talent. Severus, do you know of any instances where he has been close to the werewolf during transformation or immediately after?"

Severus considered for a moment, " when Lily was worried Dumbledore would pull his move soon, Harry had started a habit of calling Levene to flash him in front of a heavy awarded basement complex for Lupin. He often babbles and whistles at the door, Lilly said he would shout Remi at the moment the transformation reversed. Lily would open up the door to treat him and Harry would insist on sleeping with him during recovery. Lupin said it was like the wolf was being lulled into a sleep and the wolf did not self-harm in isolation when Hadrian was close. A great deal of effort went into preventing Dumbledore from finding out about his talents."

" So the wolf thinks he is his cub. This rarely happens outside of tribes with known magical with wolf creatures or animals. When Hadrian reaches around 13 - 15 his penultimate core maturity and growth stage, he should be tested and trained by a tribal school which excels in animal-based magic. For now, the volumes belonging to the Slytherin and Gryffindor lines, exposure to magical/mundane animals and Lord Slytherins coaching with Nagini should help grow and hone the skill. Tehri testing is not needed to prove or disprove his skill any further. Although…"The man reached to lift up a white-grey kneazle for the boy to pet. " She absolutely loves a good stroke, she can stay till the end of the session, it might keep him awake" he commented lightly as the boy started yawning and stretching inside the blanket held by Lord Slytherin. Severus put the kitten on his shoulders within reach, while the beastmaster requested to stay for the duration of this case.

Alexis chooses this most to address the room again, " We were weary to display this next skill as Dumbledore thought out his years in a position of influence either as headmaster or in political scene has claimed it as evil in propaganda. He has suggested that the Slytherin line is culled on numerous occasions due to this level of secrecy around the skill. An ancient art which is rare in Europe but not in certain magical tribes and India. We are talking about the ancient skills of parseltongue, my client is in the later stages of co-writing a book on parsel magic for the masses. It is a diverse and highly developed ancient art which includes snake speaking /reptile communication through parseltongue. Parselscript which is difficult magical language to translate without some parsel skil, also has an array of runes. The magic is also natural highly protective and cast with a snake aid can provide strong healing skill. Can be used in protective wards that are long-term and more stable than usual. My client has kindly agreed to share with you information from the family Grimoire started by Salazar Slytherin, with the translation and comments on the translation by two renowned Parsel Masters in the world. Although Lord Slytherin is at mage level, his family developed the art outside of using it to record knowledge and aid of snakes in healing/healing potions. Please respect my clients ability to refuse to reveal bloodline secrets, during questioning. We all know that a family Grimoire is rarely displayed to the masses like this. Head Unspeakable Rookword can confirm our claims and the translation provided for evidence was written with on truth serum paper and Auror grade quill". Unspeakable Rookward rose " I can confirm that this was the translation written in my presence in the circumstances provided last year, when I was tasked with assessing his project. Under Dumbledore and his supported orders for the need of censorship. His claims were unfounded." The unspeakable replied in a gruff voice.

" We will ask Hadrian, to command Nagini to not eat a conjured mouse and to ignore it until commanded by Lord Slytherin to hunt it. Nagini is Lord Slytherins familiar, she would not follow commands directly from family unless they can converse with her." A mouse was conjured on the table in front of the visitor box, Nagini started to slither on to the table. " No Naggi, you must wait." Hadrian commanded, after a minute Alexis signalled to Sebestyen.

" You may allow her to hunt Hadrian, tell her to return and stay with Severus and not to me." He said with a hint of warning for Nagini in his voice.

Hadrian relayed the message in soft hissing tones, Nagini followed instruction ascending Severus body and resting across his shoulders and chest. Hadrian giggled when Nagini poked his cheek with her tail.

They then showed Hadrian's ability to heal a deep cut on Sebestyen and then repeated but with using Nagini to aid. Lord Slytherin spoke " Evans families have strong self healing magic, Severus acted as mediwizard to Lily after she was caught up in an attack. Not only did she self healing remarkable well, her magic began to unravel an extremely dark barren curse which is slow acting but often goes undetected. With help of a snake, healing is more intricate on a molecular level. Take for example Auror Scrimgeour's ripped Sleeve, let's pretend it's a wound, in normal healing the magic would just hold the tear together with one magical thread and wait for his magic and body to start healing. It latent talent the tear is held more tightly with several threads crossing each other, providing a better basis for his natural magic to work. When a snake aids it the thread of magic can create a weave as a basis for the guided self magic to the injury. Snake are also able to sense things through smell such as potions, compulsion, infection and disease that are rarely caught in early stages. Lord Ogdens nephew survive severe sickness when Nagini sensed the illness two weeks before symptoms would occur. I will not divulge the illness, that is Lord Ogden's prerogative but when symptomatic the condition is fast acting leading to magical disability of death within several days."

"The Goblins noted that Dumbledore used magic and rituals to block Hadrian healing ability before the abandonment. Chief Witch Longbottom, we are ready to take questions and add to the discussion of this case. My client has requested that we ask Heir Potter-Black questions first as the partial complemented treatment means he will be unable to stay awake much longer." Alexis finished.

"Very well, I concede to the point made by your clients. As in accordance to the usual procedure, I will ask 3 questions. Hadrian, what is a guardian and what should they do for you? Who would you like to be your guardians? Hadrian why do you want then to be your guardian?" She spoke softly smiling at the boy, who was rubbing his eyes.

" Guardian is supposed to feed and clothe you. Heal your ouches, read to you and sing you to sleep. I don't like Mr Dumblydoor, I don't like Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley. I don't like cupboard bed or park slide to sleep in. I want to stay with Uncle Severus and Sebestyen. Play with Levene and treasure hunt for potion plants. I want to learn to read with them and cook cookie with Gramma Prince like mom used to."

" From Hadrian's response, it is clear that he understands the gravity of the situation. I believe we have enough to proceed to the next stage" noted Mrs Greengrass. Severus leaned over to Hadrian " You can go back to sleep now, would you like some milk before and Mooney?". Hadrian nodded to both questions, a sippy cup and toy was retrieved and passed over to him. Lord Slytherin learned over and retrieve the fox, wolfhound and deer plush and stuffed them in Hadrian's pockets, much to Severus' amusement.


	5. Chapter 5 - Discussions

Chief Witch Longbottom spoke " We are ready to move onto the formal questions and discussion of this case, all evidence has been given and reviewed. Firstly are there any questions relating to the circumstance surrounding abandonment, Lady Lillian contract with the Goblin or Dumbledore's involvement?"

" Considering the evidence presented, we the Neutral faction find the Law Wizard Alexis Malfoy arguments sound. We wish the move to open discussion on standard sponsored adoption vs Lord Slytherin/Heir Lord Prince private familial adoption. Will any head Second this motion?". Lord Greengrass stated confidently.

"We second" Lord Malfoy agreed on behalf of the Dark faction. " I would like to start with the discussion on the security of the child in question, both economic and environmental, for both options. Would the sponsored adoption provide the child with a stable environment for recovery from such severe abuse? Can Mrs Greengrass confirm a similar case of abuse and what provision was made?"

"Of course, a case 3 years ago, where a female aged 7 was removed from the custody of a second cousin who was estranged from her original family. The cousin was a 35 year old bachelor with no other surviving family members and limited experience with children. The case only involved negligence and emotional abuse, caused by insufficient knowledge and guidance. She was in the cousin custody nine months before the change of circumstance occur. A new girlfriend notified the department of the bachelor's inability to cope and understand the requirements of a child rearing. Both parties were happy to accept the scheme, after training the cousin was cleared for visitations and holiday stay. The female resides with the Scamander family due to her talents in tropical magical zoology and herbology.

In her first year, she stayed with a neutral faction member and was tutored equally by all factions. She had counseling and co-counseling with her cousin. She did not require security arrangements as a member of a minor house and the circumstances of her family's death were not suspicious" She paused " We have never allowed severe abuse cases, no matter how short term, to enter the programme. They struggle with the uncertainty and the lack stable environment. The amount of social interactions with the tutoring, counseling, involvement with faction sponsored events is too much in this case. Economic security would not be a problem but personal security would be."

" I agree Dumbledore's need to maintain control of the child might drive him to use British based contacts or underground criminals to get to him. The resources required for Hadrian security would be difficult to maintain due the intricacies. Hadrian's age and severity of the case, would make it difficult for him to assimilate to the arrangements of the programme." Chief Longbottom remarked in a decisive tone.

" Would partial involvement of the programme and regular evaluation of the case be a good compromise?" questioned Regent Bones. " Perhaps involvement events and group tutoring at a minor level after evaluation at age six or seven. Involvement in general sponsored social events and ancient family events when mind healer deems appropriate."

"I am in agreement, may I make an amendment to the case contract. I believe a 9-month review involving faction representatives, personal mind healer and healer, St Mungo's representatives, Family department caseworker and head, primary wizarding education representative and Wizengamot leader for this case would be appropriate. To review health, education, security, social involvement of the case. We should also review how to handle the media and international interest in this case, under eyes of lawyers etc." Suggest Lord Greengrass

" The Goblin Nation and Royal Vampire Council would like to ensure that the existing contract and privileges of Heir Potter- Black status are upheld. We would also like a contract between the guardians and the Wizagomout of Britain to maintain involvement without overstepping bounds. This will satisfy involvement in the case while ensuring protection (economic, social, environment and personal) of the child in question." Countered King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation on behalf of the Creature faction.

Alexis turned around to retrieve a note from Sebestyen and address Chief Witch Longbottom.

"My clients are not adverse to this but suggest a basic temporary contract to allow the child to go home immediately. They will allow three months maximum for creating and amending the permanent contract. We suggest that the Goblin Nation and the Royal Vampire Council provide basic guidelines for the foundation of the contract. We also require restricted access to information in the contract and on this case for security purposes."

" That option will satisfy everyone's need and requirements Chief Witch." Mrs Greengrass said, answering the Chief before she vocalised the next question.

" Thank you. Since three of the faction leaders are in favour of this outcome, do any of the remaining two faction leader oppose this plan of action? If so we will move to a complete Wizagamout vote, with a majority needed. If none is reached, we will reconvene tomorrow and the child will be placed at St Mungo's under guard. So Regent Amelia Bones and Mr Nicholas Malfoy, have you reached a decision?"

Nicholas stood up with a piece of paper clutched in his hand, " on behalf of my faction, we approve of this notion. As it is clear that the general programme is not suitable for this case."

" Although my opinion on the case and outcome is set, I will not move until my faction has finished debating and voting. May we move to the time room for another ten minutes?" Amelia spoke in a commanding tone, her eye briefly mentioned at the troublemakers in her faction.

Sebestyen observed Severus body tense, holding the child closer as if the department would remove the child from his arms.

N:B - Next time - The Wizangamout decide, a hospital visit and a review of memories.


End file.
